Meeting Again
by Azariel
Summary: When Chihiro left the Spirit World she and Haku made a promise that was never forefilled. Now 17 she dream's about him and understands why he never came. Now she has to return to fight to save his life... update a little note from me
1. walking away from you

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away....because now way am I capable of creating a story that good....but hopefully this one captures you attention ^^  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Prolugue: walking away from you....  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise Chihiro."  
  
It was the hardest thing she had ever done to leave all her friends behind in the spirit world. Zaniba, Lin, Kamaji, the Radish spirit but most of all Haku. He had been her first friend, had helped her when she was alone and comforted her when she cried. To walk away from such kindness took all her strength and will. As she walked down the steps her hand began to leave his and though she was young she could feel an ache in her heart at being parted from this place, from him. Just as she reached her parents the urge to turn around to see him one last time became to strong and her head began to turn but she stopped knowing that her parents wouldn't understand if she left and that they might come looking for her. She kept walking and some part of her knew that would see each other again.  
  
It was hard for him to watch her walk away. Knowing that once she crossed through the tunnel he would not see her for such a long time. He felt so frustrated that the steps were as far as he could go. As he watched her meet up with her parents he noticed that she paused and her head titled slightly as if she was going to look back. Half of him cried no because he knew she had to return to the human world with her family but the other wished that he could stare at her face one more time. But she ran to meet her parents and walked into the darkness of the tunnel. Haku sighed his green eyes pensive. He knew the Bath House would never be the same as it was when she was there in fact he would never be the same. He now remembered his name and he had a purpose. Haku squared his shoulders and turned his back to the entrance of the human world.  
  
'No to have a talk with Yubaba' he thought.  
  
Authours note: Sorry its such a small chapter but I'm currently writing another fan fic and its hard to devote enough time to stories especially when your very busy but please read and review if you like the gist of it so far....  
  
As for plot, general direction and genre *shrugs* sorry I don't really know ^^ 


	2. dreaming of you

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, if I did the movie would of ended up a little different and I definitely would make a second one... :) Anyway enough rambling and on with the actual story...  
  
A hearty thankyou to Shado Walker and Kirby-lover 74 you're the best and you have given me the inspiration to continue writing my story...  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Chapter 1: dreaming of you...  
  
She was dreaming. Chihiro somehow knew that she was not awake yet she was not unnerved by this knowledge and wanted to see what dream would tell her. First she was back in the bathhouse in the Spirit world. She was reliving her memory of when she was helping the water spirit. She had just tugged out the fishing line and was engulfed with water yet she was not worried that it would drown her. She felt comfortable and unafraid; she remembered how she felt the same when Haku or known as the Kohaku River spirit had saved her when she was little and had fallen into his river. Yes at first she was afraid as the torrid waters had closed around her head and all she could see was her little pink shoe bobbing out of reach but he came and then she felt safe. It was the same feeling as the river spirit held her. Yet this time as the river spirit gave her the medicine she dreamed this memory a little different. She could hear its voice in her head. Whispering something.   
  
"Chihiro thankyou for saving me, here is a gift that will help you find your way home for it is not time for you to be here in this Spirit world. However I know one day you will return and be of great help to us. You will know when that time comes to pass. However you will not remember this conversation until then. Be safe little one."   
  
Chihiro was then walking across the grass towards her parents, she was leaving the spirit world and Haku behind. She knew how this memory would end. The part of her that was awake began to wonder what would of happened if she turned around to glimpse Haku and the spirit world that she had spent two weeks in one last time. As if her thoughts we controlling her dream she felt her head begin to turn like it had when she was leaving. Instead of stopping this time she got a full glimpse back. She could see Haku standing on the steps watching her leave. A sad look on his face, his green eyes pensive. His green eyes meet hers and he began to frown, his raised his hands to his mouth as if to shout across the distance between them but Chihiro didn't notice because she had realised that Haku wasn't the only one standing on those stone steps. A black spirit was behind him, all she could see were slits of flame where this creature's eyes were supposed to be. A blank tentacle was raised behind Haku and she caught a glimpse of silver, a knife poised above his turned back. Chihiro screamed Haku's name but it was too late. He began to turn just as the knife came rushing down on him. It was too late to react and all he could do was gasp in as the knife struck him.  
  
"Haku" she cried and his name echoed across the plains. Chihiro began to run towards him across the green grass that separated them. She ran away from her parents and towards him yet she knew she would be too late to save him.   
  
"Nooooooooooo!"  
  
***   
  
Chihiro woke up gasping. She could feel the thin layer of perspiration on her face. She sat up and tried to control her harsh breathing. Minutes passed before her heart stopped racing and calmed down. Chihiro pushed aside her covers and sat on the side of her bed, her long legs stretched out before her. 'Was this a dream? She thought. 'Or a vision?' Chihiro was 17 now and her adventure into the spirit world felt more and more like a childhood adventure that haded faded into her past. She used to return to the old amusement park hoping to see all her friends once more but every time she was there nothing happened. Haku never came to see her and her faith in his promise turned to hope, then despair followed with a realization that he was never coming. Yet now she felt her memories of Haku and that time reawaken in light of her dream. 'What if Haku really had been attacked by that monster? Maybe that could be the reason why he never came for her?' Chihiro after mulling this over in her mind came to only one conclusion. She had to return and find out for herself if her dream held any truth.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: Well my half-baked ideas are starting to appear on paper (not literary speaking) and this story is starting to get of the ground. My only trouble now is keeping it that way... lol I will update soon but please review and give my itty bitty writing ego enough of a boost to continue with this story... :) 


	3. walking the steps of my childhood

Disclaimer: That's it guys I'm confessing I own Spirited Away it belongs to me! Muwhaha ha ha Really it does! *A coconut falls out of the sky and hits me on the head* Ouch! Okay I don't own Spirited Away but it was nice for a second to say that I do! *Looks up quickly at the sky to check out for avenging coconuts* but unfortunately I don't but the idea for the story and any character which does not appear in the movie are the sole property of my deranged mind.... Lol :)   
  
Oh thankyou for those who have reviewed for you having given me the inspiration to continue writing/typing my story and nothing tickles me more than having people review and say nice things... A hug for all of you, thankyou for reading and reviewing but lets face it? Where would the writers be if no one read their stories?  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Chapter 2: Walking the steps of my childhood....  
  
Chihiro took a deep breathe looked into the eyes of her parents and mentally prepared herself to tell them the biggest lie that she had ever spoken in entire life before this moment.  
  
"Mom, Dad can I go to Tairou-sans for the weekend?" Chihiro felt uneasy about lying to her parents in fact to anyone. It never felt right to say something that wasn't true. Plus she felt that a lot of problems never occurred if you were always honest. But she felt that Haku needed her more and that outweighed her conscience.  
  
"Sure but why honey?" Chihiro looked at her mother. Chihiro mentally cursed herself for not thinking of a reason beforehand and quickly she said the first thing that came to her head.  
  
"A project, were doing a school project together and we need to work on it, it will probably take all weekend." Her mother and father looked at each other across from the breakfast table and smile.  
  
"Sure why don't you head over to her place tonight Chihiro after school spend the weekend and go to school with her on Monday?" Chihiro nodded and felt relieved but part of her knew that her parents trusted her and would say yes but she felt guilty all the same about breaking their trust this way but Haku needed her help and she felt she had to see him again. She sat there looking at her porridge trying to see his face in the lumpy white mess, willing him to appear. She smiled and shook her head at her own folly. Here she was early in the morning trying to make him appear in her breakfast. 'I must be insane' she thought. She sighed and pushed her plate away, she wasn't hungry, she had too much to think about. She went into her room and closed the door getting ready for a day of school. As she pulled a school white summer blouse over her head a thought occurred to her 'why only now did I dream of Haku? Why didn't I have dreamt it sooner?' Perhaps you were not readying to return and you were not strong enough to save him part of her whispered. Chihiro banished that thought and began to pack items that she might need for her trip; a bedroll, food, a water bottle, clothes...until her bag was full. She put on her shoes and smoothed down the pleats of her black skirt adjusting her uniform in the mirror before her. She reached for a brush and began to drag it through her thick, long brown locks. She had let it grow long and now it reached halfway down her back. She brushed it up into a ponytail and reached for her usual hair band. It glittered and flashed in the sunlight coming through her open window. She smiled as her forefingers traced along the threads and beads remembering what Zaneba had said to her about how it was special because her friends had weaved it for her and on some days she could feel their love. She tied it around her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Soft liquid brown eyes that were not too dark nor light were framed by long lashes, her nose was still little and flat like a button but cute nonetheless. Her lips were small but always quick to smile. Her hair was up high but two whispy strands were left out to hang at the side of her face. She was five foot four and her body slender but not lacking curves. She met her own eyes in the mirror and they were filled with determination and questions.   
  
"Am I strong enough to save him?" She asked herself. Not waiting for a reply she turned and picked up her back pack and left the room...  
  
***  
  
"Chihiro-san! Hello can you hear me? Hallo, wait up!" Chihiro looked up from her feet shaking herself from her thoughts and looked around to see who was calling her. She smiled as she saw Tairou-san running up to her waving one hand in the air. They had been friends for years ever since they had both caught the same bus to and from school. She waited for her best friend to catch up  
  
"That was mean Chihiro, couldn't you hear me calling you?" Chihiro looked into Tairou's laughing blue eyes and shook her head sheepishly.  
  
"Gomenasai Tairou-san, I was thinking about something."  
  
"Chihiro" Tairou gave her a playful push knowing full well that she was always a dreamer and was often far away in her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I think that I can bring it to myself to forgive you this time Chihiro but next time..." She let the threat hang in the air, building in dramatic suspense.  
  
"You have to treat me to a sundae!"   
  
"Tairou-san" Chihiro said with exasperation looking at her black haired friend with merry blue eyes crinkling with laughter.  
  
"Alright" Chihiro said giving in, it was impossible to win against Tairou-san especially when her mind was set.  
  
"Yay"   
  
Chihiro stuck out her tongue and Tairou just smiled, grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bus stop.  
  
"Come one where gonna be late again and it will be your fault if Sensei gives us detention."  
  
"Wait Tairou I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Yeah sure what?"  
  
"Can I come to your house for the weekend?"  
  
"Of course that's not a favour, your always welcome you know that."  
  
"Yeah well that's not all see I'm not going to be at your place." Tairou stopped and look back at Chihiro in shock.  
  
"Your not, where are you going?"  
  
"To help a friend in need."  
  
***  
  
Chihiro sat in class counting down the minutes till it ended. She felt frustrated that she was sitting her while Haku could be in danger. But your not sure, after all it was just a dream a part of her whispered in her mind. Either way she had to find out. She stopped daydreaming and tuned in to listen to her Sensei. Seeing that he was still talking about the causes of the Meiji revolution Chihiro gazed out the window when she saw a flash on her computer work screen. It was a message from Tairou.  
  
Tairou: So who is this friend?  
  
Chihiro thought about what to say and then typed back  
  
Chihiro: His name is Haku and he helped me once when I needed it badly.  
  
Tairou: Ahh...so do you like him?  
  
Chihiro: Tairou! I haven't seen him for years we meet when we were kids!  
  
Tairou: Calm down I'm just teasing, you don't need to get so defensive. Anyway I'm happy to cover for you but take care Chihiro...  
  
Chihiro: Thanks Tairou-san  
  
Tairou: that's what friends are for but if you don't bring me back a souvenir from wherever your going I'm going to be very annoyed. :)  
  
***  
  
After school...  
  
Chihiro was standing still looking at the long dark tunnel before her. 'This is where it all began' she thought and she could almost see herself as she was back then. When she thought at how scared she had been as a kid she winced. Now everything was different. With a sigh she settled her heavy bag on her shoulders trying to adjust the heavy weight more evenly. She was wearing long pair of blue jeans and red tank top despite the heat but she felt prepared for anything. She took a deep breath and walking into the darkness.  
  
As she walked down the tunnel she felt as if she was retracing the steps she had taken all those years ago because nothing around here had changed. As she emerged from what she called the Clock tower she looked around, the long green fields of grass were almost waving back and forth in the wind. She could smell summer in the air and in the distance she could see the faded and broken down shops. She could also see steam rising from behind the buildings, a sure sign that the boilers in Bath House was lit. Something felt different about being her that the other times when she had returned. She felt a connection and somewhere deep down she knew she had returned.  
  
She walked across the fields and gently walked over the stones that were testament that a river once flowed through this valley. She walked up the pale grey stone steps where she and Haku had said their goodbyes. She knew now that this was where the Spirit World began. She turned at the top of the steps and looked back toward the Clock tower imagining that she was Haku watching her leave, she wondered what it must of felt like to not be able to return to a world where you once belonged. She felt sorry for his spirit that was trapped here in this world because the Kohaku river was now built over by apartments. She then glanced at the sun, which was now sinking below the horizon. She knew that this was her last chance to back out, she would not and she watched it disappear and the stars come out to shine. She turned and started walking towards Zaneba's Bath House. Around her she watched as the lights in the shops began to flicker on and she smiled. Finally she was back.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: Finally I have finished this chapter which was much longer than my previous ones but I had so much to cover and things are starting to get interesting. Hang around for the next chapter because Chihiro is going to be reunited with some old friends and find out exactly what happened all those years ago....! Review if you want to cater to my ego but its nice to know if people like your story or if there are problems  
  
Until the next chapter *salutes you and vanishes*  
  
Azariel 


	4. discovering what happened oh so long ago

Disclaimer: *sigh* well here we go again. I'm going to explain to those people concerned (if there are any) that I do not in any, physical, spiritual, mental or ethereal way own Spirited Away. Okay now that is covered *points vaguely in some direction* on with the story.  
  
I am blown away by the amount of reviews and how people have said such nice things, *bow to you* arigatou. It has just occurred to me by evidence of your opinions and comments that this story is actually ok and worthwhile reading now I will endeavour to keep it the same ^^  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Chapter 3: discovering what happened oh so long ago  
  
Chihiro began to wonder now that she had returned to the Spirit World how she was going to be able to stay. First she knew she had to find work and second she knew that any minute now she was going to be caught because she smelt 'human' as the spirits residing here would say. But her foremost problem was staying substantial, she remembered the feeling of being insubstantial and fading away last time and she had to get something to eat before it was too late. Remembering her surprise as she looked down and exclaimed all those years ago when she had started to disappear and had blurted out the in incredulous comment "I'm see through!"   
  
As she thought those thoughts she looked down at herself. Her blue jeans and red top had started to glow in a pale pearly ethereal light and she knew that because she had nothing to link her to this other world she was beginning to fade, Chihiro looked around for some kind of food that she could ingest. She had no idea where Haku had found the berries for her last time but she knew she would have to eat something quickly. She turned left after walking up those stone steps and headed towards the grassy knoll just outside of the now awakening shops. This place was only vaguely familiar as she was only here once. It was the place were she had hid hoping that it was all a dream and that she would wake up soon. She carefully picked her way up the hill. Chihiro grinned as she remembered the countless scraps and bruises that she acquired here because she was always falling over. She was less clumsy these days but she went through periods were her limbs started behaving like foreign objects and kept tripping her up. She looked around for berries, fruit or some kind of leaves that could help, finding none she began to get worried. She knew that she couldn't take anything from the shops because she had no desire to turn into a pig but maybe she could find a scrap somewhere, anywhere.   
  
Chihiro looked down and saw that now her whole body was starting to disappear. 'Haku were are you?' she thought. Haku had always been there for her when she was in need, it was a strange bond that they had shared and Chihiro realized only after when she had grown up that they were connected somehow. That all those years ago when he had saved her when she fell into his river and she had returned his name, his freedom to him that all their adventures, trials and hardships together had bonded them in a way that was more than friendship. Love? No she thought maybe it was even deeper than that and she couldn't name it and didn't want to because she felt that it was something precious that wasn't to be picked apart.  
  
Dissipating quicker by the minute Chihiro took a deep breath and realized she needed help quickly. 'Lin' she thought but shook her head. She was probably already working in the bathhouse and doubted that she would be able to get to her in time. Just when she was about to give up a thought came to her, Kamaji! He had helped her to get a job and his place was beneath the bathhouse. She knew that he would still be there and would help her. The only trouble was getting there meant she had to go over the bridge. Chihiro couldn't remember or even use the spell that Haku had said when she crossed it last time. While some of the staff here had come to tolerate her she was not sure how much time had passed in this different world. Rather than risk getting caught she knew she had to run as fast as she could and hope that she would surprise them.  
  
  
  
She then started running as fast as she could considering how it might be a shock to some spirits, as she now resembled more like a ghost. Rather than get lost among the many restaurants she ran back to the stone steps and turned towards the shops and ran. As she race down the street she barely glanced at the shops filled with spirits. The hanging pink lanterns zigzagging across the street illuminated it enough so that she could see black spirits wandering up and down the street. Dodging around those standing in the streets she ran up to the second set of steps with the red small clock and turned right towards the bridge leading to the bath house. She could vaguely hear shouts behind her.  
  
"A human!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What's it doing here?"  
  
Ignoring them she kept on running. The bridge was empty save for a few spirits who were casually making their way across. She weaved in and out of them still running as hard as she could. She looked up at the bathhouse surprised that it still looked exactly as it was all those years ago. 'Has anything changed here?' She looked at the end of the bridge and saw her first obstacle.   
  
"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome back!" A frog spirit was there bowing to all the customers and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of her.  
  
"A human!?" That was all he could say as Chihiro was running towards him at an unbelievable pace and a quick jump and she was over him and running again. She turned left and ran through the garden ignore the shouts that echoed behind her. She had to get to Kamaji as soon as she could. She turned left and opened the door that led down towards the steps that led to his domain, the boiler rooms. As soon as she was in front of the steps she stooped and bent down bracing her knees on her legs trying to catch her breath. 'I've come this far' she thought resolutely. She only then noticed, as the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins calmed down that she could no longer see her hands. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she were to disappear completely.  
  
She began to cautiously inch her way down the steps knowing that they were wooden and didn't doubt that the fact that they probably hadn't been repaired or replaced since she was last here. She reached the step were it had broken last time and remembered how she had screamed and ran all the way down into a wall. Stepping down over it she wondered if there was an imprint of her face there. Checking as she got there she smiled and shook her head at her own silliness. She stepped into the corridor that led to the boiler rooms and paused just outside, her insecurities coming to the surface. What if Kamaji didn't remember her or worse was no longer her friend? Pushing down her fear she stepped it the room already sweating from the unbelievable heat.  
  
Kamaji had not changed since she was last here and Chihiro felt relieved by this. He was sitting in his usual spot his six arms in various places searching for herbs or tugging the tokens dangling in front of him telling the workers upstairs that their water was ready. Sen looked down to the floor and saw hundreds of sentient soot carrying large and heavy lumps of coal to the fire. Wether it was because they were made of magic or they had fine hearing they sensed her presence and turned to stare at her. She wondered if they remembered her especially considering that she was only half there. Cautiously she stepped down onto the floor and smiled at them. They all promptly dropped the coal and ran towards jumping up and down and squeaking in happiness. Kamaji turned to see what the commotion was and seeing a pale white ghost like version of her dropped his cup. It shattered on the floor.  
  
"Sen?"  
  
Not knowing what to say she nodded and made her way towards him relieved that he knew her despite the fact to she was now more grown up.   
  
"Kamaji, I need help." She looked down at her body hoping that he knew what she meant.  
  
"Sen I don't have any food or snacks on me if I did..."   
  
One of Susuwatari squeaked and ran into one of the many holes in the wall and returned seconds later with a bright pink star. Holding it above its head it jumped up and down urging her to take it. She knelt and smiled at the kindness that the Susuwatari displayed. Touched she placed it in her mouth and not even thinking about its taste she swallowed and minutes later she was whole again  
  
"Thankyou" It squeaked with happiness but Chihiro felt that if soot could blush this one would be doing so. All the other little Susuwatari then ran back into their holes and soon returned, hundreds of them carrying food that they had horded and preceded to jump up and down urging her to take their food. She smiled amused but shook her head. Kamaji picked up a hammer and tapped it against the side of his seat.  
  
"Alright take a break." They all disappeared into their holes.  
  
"Sen what are you doing here, I thought you returned to the human world?"  
  
"I did but I came back to see Haku." Kamaji smiled tenderly over the love that Sen without even knowing displayed for that man. As he looked down in this adult like version of Sen he could see that little courageous girl in her eyes. The one who on her own despite odds had taken on the responsibility of saving her parents, Haku and in a way she had also saved the bathhouse as well from No Face.  
  
"Haku? You came back to see him?"  
  
"Yes, I had terrible dream Kamaji and if its true I'm afraid he has been hurt." Quickly she explained the dream and what the powerful spirit she had helped all those years ago had said. Kamaji whistled impressed that such a spirit had helped her in so many ways. Not many of the spirits that were in the bath house abided humans but there was something about Sen that made her human side not so repulsive.   
  
"But Sen, no one has seen Haku for years, the last time we saw him was just after he had returned you to the human world and only then he was in dragon form flying fast as possible to Yubaba's office. After that he was never seen again." Chihiro's heart broke at the thought that he might be dead but before breaking down she was going to make sure herself.  
  
"Sen, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No that's okay I'm going to go talk to Yubaba and find out where he is."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: I have decided to end it there because I know how much people love cliff hangers ^^ I'm sorry but really its because I'm unsure of what is going to happen next so I thought rather than rush I will think things through and will definitely update as soon as humanly possible. After all I'm only human...well was last time I checked lol As for grammar I know that this chapter is kinda a rushed so please ignore the mistakes but as soon as I get a chance I will go over and fix them all up. Honestly I will!  
  
To my devoted readers and reviewers I will update soon but feel free to review and harass me to update (grinning) 


	5. a revelation

Disclaimer: If I was to say that I owned Spirited Away I would be lying and I would hate to do that because I like my nose just the length it is I'm going to state for that small minority that I don't own that movie...believe it or not people it actually belongs to Hayao Miyazaki...  
  
Well thanks to those who reviewed if it wasn't for people nicely threatening to hunt me down or begging to post another chapter I doubt I would have gotten this one up so soon but yeah I have decided because I can to devote this chapter to my reviewers This one is for you guys *arigatou*  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Chapter 4: a tiny revelation...  
  
Chihiro looked up to Kamaji to see what he would say. The Susuwatari had gone silent at the mention of the bathhouse resident witch. Everyone was afraid of her and those that weren't should be. Kamaji looked at her frowning silently and Chihiro wished that he wasn't wearing his glasses and she could see his eyes.   
  
"Your going to see Yubaba?" Chihiro nodded, if she wasn't so worried about Haku she would of giggled at the slightly confused look on his face. Chihiro sighed.  
  
"I have to maybe she will help me." She knew this would be a long shot but she had to try, it was hard not knowing that Haku was alive or dead.  
  
"You'll do all of this for him?"  
  
"He helped me once and I feel a connection to him I have to know if my dream is true. Haku is my friend and I have to find him." Kamaji smiled at the conviction that was in her voice, he knew that her actions stemmed from a love for Haku that transcended physical demands. They had meet before all of that and had connected on a level that even he couldn't fathom but he knew that she wasn't ready to acknowledge this yet. She'll grow into her feelings, besides it would be fun to see the look on her face when she finds out. At this thought he cackled. Chihiro looked at him her head titled to one side questioning his laugh with her eyes. Kamaji shook his head to get himself back to the present.  
  
"If your going to see Yubaba you'd better hurry, no doubt she already knows that a human is here in her house and she is probably looking for you."  
  
"But Kamaji, won't she turn me into something if I go see her?"  
  
"Hmm, you'll have to do her a favour she does nothing for free, then maybe she'll help you."  
  
"Alright I'll go to her." Kamaji was about to say something when three tokens dropped down from the roof at once.   
  
"What! Three tokens at once! Ahhh!" He muttered angrily, whatever he was about to say forgotten. He picked up his hammer and tapped it three times telling the soot to get back to work. His arms were already reaching up to various draws containing herbs. Knowing that he was busy Chihiro took off her shoes and placed them in the corner. She went to the trap door and before she left she bowed to him even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Thanks Kamaji!"  
  
***  
  
Walking up the wooden steps in the bowels of the bathhouse Chihiro tried to think about how she was going to get to Yubaba without being spotted. She sighed when she realized it was virtually impossibly considering how she had destroyed the only outside entrance to her rooms when she went up there when Haku had been injured.  
  
When she reached the stairs she saw that the elevator was empty and she quickly ducked in and pressed the lever up. This she knew would take her all the way to the main level of the bathhouse there she would have to take another one that would take her to Yubaba's place. Thinking about Yubaba Chihiro wondered how she would treat her. Strict and mean she was the witch that ruled the bathhouse but when she left Chihiro was slightly less afraid of her but still scared all the same. Chihiro slouched in the corner of the elevator caught up in her own thoughts dimly registered the there was a soft hiss as the elevator doors opened. She stood, resettled her backpack and peeked cautiously out the doors looking left and right. It was surprisingly empty but then she remembered that most of the employees would be down at the baths helping or in the kitchen. She could almost touch the amount of moisture in the air. It was rich with herbs. The bathhouse hadn't changed much; it was still richly decorated with royal red and polished wooden floors. Seeing no one she stepped out into the corridor and began walking towards the bridge that was above the bathhouse, at the end was the elevator that she needed to catch. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and began walking purposefully concentrating on looking like she belonged here. 'Maybe it will work and no one will notice me' she thought.  
  
"Sen is that you?" A loud voice called out over the din and suddenly everything went quiet. 'Damn' she thought and looked towards the source of the voice and her eyes meet with that of a very surprised young lady with long black hair, Lin. Chihiro smiled with relief but anxiety. She was hoping to run into her but not in a place so...so public. Lin ran towards her and as soon as she reached her caught her up in a big hug, something she had never done before.   
  
"Sen its you, your back! What are you doing here you dope if Yubaba catches you..."  
  
Chihiro smiled. 'Yep' she thought, 'she hasn't changed a bit'  
  
"I'm going to see Yubaba"   
  
"What!? You've grown up."  
  
"Its about Haku.""Him, you came back to seem him? Why? I can't stand the guy."  
  
"I had a dream and he was injured."  
  
"Your back here because of a dream?" Chihiro took a depth breath and expelled it heavily. 'Yep hasn't changed.' Chihiro looked past Lin to all the other workers in the bath house to see their reaction to a 'human' in their presence.   
  
"Sen is that you?" It was one of the bathhouse workers that she only knew by sight.  
  
"Of course it is." She looked to the source of that voice and standing there in the exact same eggplant cream work outfit was the spirit who dispensed the bath tokens.  
  
"Don't even think about doing anything, she's going to see Yubaba." Lin threw an arm defensively around her shoulders and started to lead Chihiro towards the elevator to the top of the bathhouse.   
  
"Don't worry it will be just like last time." Thinking back on her last time and what Lin had said after... 'I can't believe you made it. You had me so worried....'  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Lin pushed her into the elevator and motioned for to press the lever to go up. As the elevator started to move she called out.  
  
"Don't you forget to come see me after your talk to Yubaba Sen!"  
  
"I won't. "  
  
***  
  
At the top floor the elevator doors parted and Chihiro stepped out and walked across the finely polished wooden floors and came to a stand still at the front of an ornate set of doors. Taking a depth breath she took hold of the metal doorknocker that slightly resemble Yubaba knocked quietly.  
  
"So your back."  
  
The doorknocker was animated and had the slightly up-pitch nasal voice that Yubaba had, probably from too much smoking.  
  
"Hai, can I come in?"  
  
"May as well." The door opened inward, quietly and without her pushing them at all. It unnerved her to watch this but remembered that she was a witch. She began walking down the long hallway ignoring the rich and lavish decorations struggling to remember which way. As she passed a corridor that went to the left she heard a voice in the air right beside her head."This way." She turned and continued down the hallway and before she could gather her thoughts she realized that she was in the presence of the bathhouse which once again. The one and only Yubaba.  
  
***  
  
"Come in Sen or is it Chihiro?" Chihiro stepped into the room and for the first time in many years her eyes meet Yubaba's. Surprisingly she knew she wasn't afraid. 'ot when her sister is so nice' she thought. 'Possibly some of it has rubbed off on her.'  
  
"I've come to see you about Haku."  
  
"Him? Should of known..."  
  
"Yes, I...had this dream and he was hurt so I'm here to look for him. He was last seen coming up here to see you."  
  
"Quite the detective." Yubaba took a deep drag on her cigarette and exhaled.  
  
"Yes well he came to break his contract, now that he knew his name I no longer had any power over him."  
  
"So he wasn't injured or anything?"  
  
"No, he was his usual arrogant self, Said that he had somewhere to go."Chihiro thought quickly 'if he wasn't injured then why did I have that dream? Why am I back here?'  
  
"Yubaba can you tell me where he is?"  
  
"I gave that brat a final assignment and he never returned, ungrateful kid."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Hmph on a mission and why should a tell you?" 'All business' Chihiro thought with a smile.  
  
"Please,im looking for him." Yubaba looked at her and could see the determination in her pale brown eyes, 'maybe she could be of some use to me, finish what that kid couldn't do...'  
  
"I'll tell you but I don't do anything for free. After he failed to get me Zaniba's gold seal in return for his freedom he would have to bring me another. He did argue that because he knew his name he could leave but I threatened him. See he owes me a favour for teaching him magic. But, he never returned. I want you to go and find him and bring me back this seal, and then Haku can leave. In return you can stay here at the bathhouse until your ready and I'll give you supplies. Fair enough?"   
  
"Okay so where do I have to go?"  
  
"Beyond Zaniba's place there is another place such as this. A place where spirits go to replenish themselves." Yubaba took a drag on her cigarette and exhaled.  
  
"Depending on what kind of magic the seals are is what powers you can gain. My sisters' seal gives her a small amount of control over the weather, creating rain, wind, lightening or preventing it. The seal that Haku was meant to fetch contains powerful magic. This seal belongs to a spirit called Nahakio. I will give you a map and everything you need to get there including train tickets. So are you sure?"  
  
"I am but how do I know if your not tricking me or worse lying? What if he is not there?" Yubaba looked at Chihiro and started laughing.  
  
"Don't worry girl he is there, I know it." 'How' Chihiro wondered. Just then a large thump came from behind the curtains near Yubaba's desk it was so strong that it made that paintings on the wall shake. Another one followed. Yubaba's face tightened and grew apprehensive.  
  
"Go, come see me tomorrow after you've rested, I'll have everything ready. I don't want him to see you not after last time. My poor baby was so traumatized. Leave" Smiling on the inside Chihiro left quietly, her steps now filled with purpose.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere far away....  
  
"So she is coming for you." Eyes with flaming slits looked deeply into green ones and smiled.  
  
"How predictable..."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: He he , ended that chapter with a slightly evil tone. Anyway its finally up and posted, I have realised that there are a few spelling mistakes, but when I do get some time I will do a re-editing of previous chapters so just ignore all the grammar errors,I sure do... ^^  
  
Feel free to review, comment and criticise (nicely if possible), I am leaving myself at your mercy ^^ 


	6. my will is my strength, I pray it does n...

Disclaimer: ahem I look at the lawyers here on behalf of Hayao Miyazaki, "how much would it cost to buy exclusive rights to Spirited Away?" They look at each other, write a figure on a piece of paper and push it across the table to me. I look at it and slump in my chair. I put on a puppy-eyed expression and ask one more question... "would you settle for my soul instead?" Okay the only way I'll ever be able to claim that I own Spirited Away is in my wildest dreams, and as I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming slap forehead to make sure its not the case  
  
I just wanted to clear that up now here is another chapter for all you to read.... Ta da!  
  
Ps: before I actually begin (I'm procrastinating I know) just wanted again to say a hearty thankyou to those who reviewed and to those who have simple read this story and enjoyed it...  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Chapter 5: My will is my strength; I pray it does not fail....  
  
It was morning and Chihiro sat outside her room swinging her legs off the balcony watching the sun touch an unfamiliar horizon, its ray's illuminating a place she had given up on seeing again. Below she could see the ripples in the water the train had caused as it rushed off into the horizon. It had rained recently and like last time the view was of a sparkling blue sea, going for miles. 'So different from home' she thought. 'What am I doing here?' Chihiro asked.   
  
"Rescuing Haku aren't you?" Lin's voice penetrated her thoughts until Chihiro realized she had spoken that last comment out loud.  
  
"Yes but I'm not sure why I'm doing this, umm...working for Yubaba?  
  
"To rescue Haku, that's why, he is your friend?" Lin sounded confused.  
  
"Yeah well..." Chihiro blushed thinking perhaps that when they had meet she was young, but if she was the adult she is now back then maybe things would have been different. Chihiro sighed pensively, this caused Lin took look at her and taking in the faraway look and faint pink cheeks something dawned on her.  
  
"You like him? Haku!?" Chihiro gasped at the words coming out of her lips.  
  
"Lin...its not...we never....I'm mean...its been years...um we're just friends!" Lin just laughed.  
  
"You and him huh? Well that's why you agreed to work for Yubaba."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"You guess!? Chihiro you can't be that indecisive, don't worry bout Yubaba, you've got much more problems to worry about."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course you do you dope, one thing considering your going to be travelling beyond the railway do you know how to defend yourself?" Chihiro just looked out over the sea thinking how she had taken up training but she had fell out of practise.  
  
"A little, I took up Bo training but I'm out of practise"* (this means see bottom for an little interruption from the author)  
  
"Rokushakabo training! Why didn't you say so earlier! I used to train, but Yubaba forbade it!" (Surprised?)  
  
"You!?"  
  
"Yep, no one can clean those bathtubs better than me see cos' I have muscles but..."  
  
"-but what?" Chihiro asked in apprehension.  
  
"I'm out of practised too." Suddenly in the silence there was a loud thud that could only come from someone falling over in shock.  
  
"-"  
  
***  
  
Some time later...  
  
Chihiro looked at the weapons rack, it had been such a long time since she had trained with a weapon. 'Years' she thought with a wry shake of her head. 'I started learning just after I left the Spirit World I was good but....   
  
"I'm so out of practise" she wailed out loud. 'Well' she though determination, 'I'm going to train.' She picked up a 5 foot long Bo stick and lifted it experimentally in her hands. It was unlike any other weapon she had trained with. It was the wood, she could feel in the wood an unbelievable amount of flexibility but it was strong as well. She held it horizontally, by the moto (means - centre, balance point of the bo) one third of its length on either side of her grip. 'Well balanced...hmm I wonder how much I remember...?' She walked out of the room and shut the door.   
  
Lin watched Chihiro emerge from her closet where she kept some of her weapons. She wasn't surprised to see her with a bo in hand.   
  
"Lin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where can I practise?"  
  
"Well...how about on the hill near the lake, do you know the place?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Well go now, while its still day and train, see what you remember, I'll be there soon."  
  
***  
  
'I can do this' Chihiro thought with determination. She was standing on the hill, the wind blowing through her long brown hair making it dance before her eyes. It fluttered around her bo staff which was extended horizontally before her. She twirled and brought it to her side, one saki (tip of the bo) facing her unseen opponent while her hand was on her hip facing inward, her right hand was facing upwards on the staff allowing her wrist to twist the bo easily. Her stance was steady and alert with her right foot place slightly forward and the left behind.   
  
Taking a depth breath she started counting to ten out loud to steady her breathing and help her concentrate.  
  
"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, juu!" Chirhiro jabbed the tip of her staff forward directly into her opponents midriff, her front right foot stepped out following the movement of the staff, after jabbing she swung it downward to bring it so it was directly parallel with her right leg. Her left hand was palm up, ready to block an opponent she then spun around on her back foot, kicking with her right foot which was at a straight right angle from her body, her bo following her movements... all the while she counted under her breath everything forgotten  
  
"Ichi, ni..." Chihiro finished the spinning kick and was now in opposite stance, her left in front, right behind. She opened her palm on the staff and thrusted it behind, jabbing the enemy from behind.  
  
"san, shi, go..." She then turned as she thrusted it behind so that she was facing the enemy that was attacking from behind, she then placed her left hand on the bo inches apart from her right and brought it up over her head and flipped forward. Unknown to her Lin had arrived and was watching.  
  
'Wow, she is much better than I thought...amazing, her speed, her form, I hope Yubaba knows what she is doing though. I've never seen her style though its so different, human. She seems to be so tuned with her environment and the way she holds her bo makes it seem as if its an extension of her body.' Lin watched her perform a perfect flip; she could see her body twisting gracefully, never an awkward move.  
  
Chihiro flipped her body over as if she was avoiding another attack from behind.  
  
"..roku, shichi, hachi,.." Because it was slightly longer than 5 feet and strong she ran forward her lithe form gaining speed and she jabbed her bo into the earth vertically in front of her, using the momentum she used it as a pole to do a kick in a semi circle. Landing after 180-degree kick she planted her feet on the ground and grasped the bo properly and twirled it so that it the bottom was resting just to the side of her left foot behind her ankle and the other behind her back appearing behind her right shoulder, her feet were planted firmly and her stance was defensive.  
  
"...kyu, juu! Done" Chihiro relaxed and tried to regain her breathing. It wasn't until she calmed down that she realized that she had an audience. The sound of clapping filled her ears.  
  
"Hey your good! What style is that, I've never seen that Kata before?" Chihiro realized that Lin had watched her and started blushing.  
  
"I'm not that good, it's the Isshin-Ryu style, that was the Tokomine No Kun kata but I made a view adjustments, see it's normally yielded on the left but I use both."  
  
"What are the main principles?"  
  
"Oh, it focuses on force and power, knowing when to strike, hard and soft, fast and slow, light and dark. The key elements are staying centred, balanced, awareness and being in touch with what is natural."  
  
"Well, want to train with me?" She nodded and Lin and Chihiro faced each other,  
  
"Rei" (bow) they both called out at the same time and then stepped backwards into an alert posture.  
  
"Hajime" Chihiro took a depth breath and swung her bo forward, it whistled in the air, she was aiming for Lin's head. Her bo meet hers with a sharp slap as Lin deflected downwards so that for a moment Chihiro was holding it horizontally her position unbalanced. Lin brought the other end of the staff to jab her in the midriff but Chihiro seeing the muscle flex on her should simply spun her staff in a clockwise motion and deflected the blow. Woosh, Chihiro ducked to the side to avoid a blow to the head. All that could be heard was the shape crack of bo meeting bo resonating through the air as both fighters weapons were merely a blur as the sought to find a weakness in their opponent. They moved with a graceful but deadly speed. Lin began to do a technique called yori ashi, shifting her feet at an unbelievable pace and it drew Chihiro's attention. Lin moved her weapon into a position that Chihiro only recognised until to late to be a broom sweep, before she knew it she was lying on the ground her bo out of her hands. Lin brought the saki down to rest at the tip of her throat.   
  
"Hai, I win."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What!?" Chihiro took advantage of her confusion and rolled to the left out from underneath Lin's Bo, she grabbed hers and swiftly stood up. She settled into an attack position and waited for Lin to regain her wits.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get you, that was not far!" Chihiro giggled  
  
"Well, I guess you did win but if it was real life and if you had stopped there I would of kept fighting until the end-"  
  
"-but this is just training, beside you know that the purpose of this weapon is to defend."  
  
"Hai, but I have a feeling that the principle doesn't apply here does it?" Chihiro grinned at the wisdom pouring out of her mouth; she was the last person who could ever claim to have moments of enlightenment and wisdom. Lin looked at the girl, 'no' Lin corrected herself with a shake of her head, 'she's not a girl and she is right...' Lin saw Sen as an adult for the first time, standing their defiantly before her in some foreign clothes that she had told her earlier where jeans and a red tank top.   
  
"You right but don't be a dope and get yourself into trouble, like you did last time!"  
  
"Last time! That wasn't my fault Lin!"   
  
"Oh really?" Lin said grinning mischievously.  
  
"That's it!"   
  
"What you're going to do? Attempt to beat me?"  
  
"Going to? Oh no definitely will this time."  
  
"Well go ahead your move."   
  
***  
  
After training with Lin she went down into the depth of the bathhouse to see Kamaji  
  
"Kamaji?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going to search for Haku."  
  
"For Yubaba huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I also wanted to think you for something that I didn't do last time I was here." Kamaji stopped working and turned around to face her, surprise showing on his face.  
  
"When Haku needed help and I went to see Zambia you gave me those tickets and you helped me, arigatou." Chihiro bowed down low.   
  
Kamaji stared in wonder at the human before him; he had never known someone like her. Graceful yet clumsy, thoughtful but somehow managed to get herself in a variety of situations. 'She'll find him, no one else can, if Yubaba sends her off on a hopeless quest or fools her...so help her when I'm finished with her.' Chihiro felt his hand on her head patting it in a fatherly way. She was amazed, it was the first time he had made any kind of physical contact.   
  
"You'll find him Sen, I know you will." Grateful for his words more then he could imagine she stood up properly and ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Kamaji." Kamaji had a look of abject horror on his face, no one had ever hugged him before, in all these centuries. He looked down at the human in his arms. Tentatively he wound his arms around her small form and hugged her back.  
  
The Susuwatari all stopped working and stood in silence staring at their master, their small magical bodies quivering in the silence, they made an unanimous decision and all ran up to Chihiro. Chihiro became aware that something was on her foot; she looked down and saw the little Susuwatari hugging her shoes, shoelaces, socks and legs. She began to laugh at their display of affection. Kamaji looked down also and saw that his workers were not working.  
  
"Get back to work." He said with gruff affection. Chihiro stepped back from him and smiled, it was small and sad.  
  
"Bye Kamaji"  
  
"Goodbye Sen. Good luck I'll see you again" Carefully disengaging the few soot balls still attached to her leg and left.  
  
***  
  
Chihiro had one last person to see today and that was her lest favourite of all, Yubaba. She knocked on the door to her office.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Yubaba, I'm here to get the map of you."  
  
"Ahh I see so you are going after all." Taking in a drag of cigarette she exhaled.  
  
"Knew you would." Chihiro said nothing, she had nothing left to say, she was determined and wanted to save Haku.  
  
"Well here you go then." She waved a bejewelled hand in the air and a map sitting on her desk floated over towards Chihiro, when she raised her hands palm up it settled there.  
  
"It'll contain all the information you need, its spelled to stay near you and won't get damaged. Money, a train ticket and food are in the bag near the door, same goes for the bag it will not get damaged. It should only take you a week or so to get there. Provided you find Haku you can fly back here. Remember, I need the object he was sent to get, without it he nor you will leave this place."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well Chihiro, have an interesting trip." Yubaba laughed or more cackled at some private joke that eluded her.   
  
"Go on child, your wasting time." With that she returned to her work. Chihiro went to the door and picked up the green backpack surprised at its lightness and left without a word.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Chihiro." Lin said quietly with a little apprehension later as Chihiro was packing. Chihiro looked up from where she was transferring all the stuff from the bag she took with her originally to the spirit world into her new bag.   
  
"Hmm?" Lin looked at the shirts and jeans in Chihiro's hand and shuddered in distaste.  
  
"Are you going to be wearing clothes like your wearing now all the time?"   
  
"Hai, why." Chihiro held up a shirt and turned it this way and that trying to see what was so wrong with it.  
  
"Its just that you look...we'll you kinda look..."  
  
"...kinda look like?"  
  
"Well you look funny." Chihiro sweat dropped and glanced up at Lin who had a determined look on her face she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well" she said between laughs. "Your worried that I look funny?"  
  
"Well you don't want to draw attention to yourself more than you already do because you're human." With that she made a slight face, Chihiro just stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You won't draw as much attention if your dressed more like us." She stood up and held out her hand to Chihiro who was still lying down.  
  
"Come with me, I might have an outfit that you will like." She pulled her up and began to rummage through her closet.   
  
"I know it's in here somewhere" came Lin's muffled voice. Dodging various items that Lin was throwing over her shoulders Chihiro tried to see inside the cupboard.   
  
"Ahh to small, I had this same problem last time except the other way around." She chucked the shirt she had examined over her shoulder right into Chihiro's face. Her hands went up to remove it but got tangled in the ties. Stumbling backwards she began to loose her balance, unfortunately because she couldn't see where her feet were she got tangled up with something on the floor and before she knew it she felt a slight amount of vertigo as her feet left the floor and with a muffled shriek she fell.  
  
"Found it!" Lin straightened up and triumphantly held the garment up in the air in front of her looking at it with pride.   
  
"Chihiro, come look."  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
Thump! She turned around in surprise to see Chihiro lying on the bed with her hands on her face trying to remove a shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Chihiro was pushed behind a thin rice paper dressing screen with some clothes in her hands. She placed them on the floor and looked down at them. They were traditional to say the least. She picked up the black slippers and white socks and put them to the side. Taking off her clothes and standing there in her underwear she began to get dressed. The pants were and pale ice blue with an elastic waist so it fit her hips. The bottoms also were elastic so they wouldn't drag in the dirt or get caught when she fought. She then put on the black slippers with socks. The top was just a simple peasant style the same colour as the pants, it had medium size straps and the cut at the front was square shaped. Over the top came an overcoat. It was black with red bordering on the panels. The neck was v-shaped and it had long splits on both sides up to her waist. Around her waist went a red ribbon. On the back she noticed was the picture of flying dragon, stitched with the same ice blue colour as that of her shirt. 'Looks like Haku' she thought admiringly.   
  
"We'll what do you think?" Chihiro stepped out from behind the screen and looked at Lin for her approval. Lin looked at her 'she looks good' she thought.  
  
"Looks good, but better on me of course." Chihiro sweat dropped. Lin rushed over to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay, are you sick or something? That's the fourth time you've done that today."  
  
Chihiro just groaned.   
  
***  
  
Ice, fire and shadows, she was trapped! She was surrounded in ice but it was not cold though, unable to move but aware of everything around her. She didn't know who she was but what she could see were flames, two slits of flames boring into her. From deep inside her welled an emotion, a need, she had to warn someone, there was danger and this person was unaware of the trap that she was walking into.  
  
"Haku, there is nothing you can do..." 'I'm Haku?' she thought with confusion.   
  
"I'm interested in meeting this human of yours, it should be amusing." Chihiro felt a swell of rage at what he was saying, the emotion wasn't hers though. The creature laughed and it echoed through her head, confused and not sure what was going on she tried moving. Surprisingly it worked this time. She looked down at her body; it was pale and ethereal, like the time when she almost disappeared. Looking around all she could see was darkness. Turning around she stiffened with shock. There hanging in the darkness trapped in a block of ice shaped like flames was Haku trapped, his body was still as if dead but his eyes burning with emotion told her part of him was alive.  
  
"Haku!" she cried. Chihiro floated to the ice beating her hands on it. Looking into his eyes she saw that he was trying to tell her something. She turned around and all she could see was darkness but the eyes that were staring into her were flames that made her skin tingle and her mind fill with fear. It was getting closer; she could feel the heat caressing her face.   
  
"Ah so you must be Chihiro, welcome indeed, I'm looking forward to meeting you." Chihiro though she could see nothing but pale darkness in all directions could sense him reaching out for her. Pressing her body back into the ice in an attempt to get away she closed her eyes and wished it all away.  
  
Chihiro woke up shivering from a dream she couldn't remember. Fire, ice, shadows and the feeling of being trapped was all that she could dredge up, the rest eluded her. Sitting up she shook off the remnants of her dream. Not pondering on it she reached for a hairbrush. Dragging it through her long hair she finally finished. Tying it up into its usually style Chihiro quietly got ready to leave.  
  
Standing on the railroad platform she could see the train coming in the distance, Lin who was already paddling back to the bathhouse called out.  
  
"Take care Chihiro you dope!" Smiling she lifted her hand and waved. She looked at the train coming with determination; she would find him, wherever he was.   
  
To be continued...  
  
*Sorry about turning Chihiro into something of a warrior but she couldn't be completely wimpy or it wouldn't be that much of an adventure with her running away from everything. Besides if this story heads where I want it too there will be many adventures and near misses before she is re-united with her "friend" he he   
  
Authors note: Sighs Well done another chapter reluctantly dragged out of my brain. Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy but I'm on holidays soon so there will be no more excuses left.  
  
Please update and inspire me to continue ^^  
  
  
  
Below are the translations for the terms I used. The style Isshin- Ryu is an actual form practice I did not make it up though I have made a few changes. If anyone actually does practise Bo I would welcome any advice about techniques or terms  
  
Hajime: begin  
  
Rei: bows  
  
Yori ashi: feet shifting  
  
Saki: tip of the bow  
  
Moto: middle  
  
Tokomine No Kun: a bo style of Kata, usually used on the left side  
  
Rokushakabo: proper name for Bo but its a mouthful so I'll stick to the shorter version 


	7. a little note from the author

Ramblings from the author  
  
Hello all,  
  
*Ahem* For those who have been following the story sorry to disappoint you but this is not another chapter. *ducks to avoid rotten eggs and vegetables, peeks cautiously from behind a chair* I just wanted to inform you that I am currently doing an edit of my story. When I started writing this I was busy with school, work etc and now that I'm on holidays I've looked back and noticed that there are some holes in my story and its not the best that I am capable of producing. Some have mentioned in reviews that they don't understand certain scenes or the way that I have written has not often been clear. This is not my intent so I have decided before I write another chapter to do some fixing, mostly grammar and a few extra scenes. Not much will change but hopefully when I have finished it will be a much better story.  
  
If you have any ideas or advice please please email me I would love to hear from you  
  
Azariel  
  
frenzo2@excite.com 


End file.
